


Hide And Seek

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Twenty-Four; Tickling
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Hide And Seek

“One, two, three! Ready or not, here I come!” Dean hears his friend call from downstairs.

Dean giggles to himself, closing the door shut more, but still leaving it open enough to peer out a little crack. He hears the stairs creak as Castiel climbs up the stairs

“Deeaann!” Castiel calls. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

Dean covers his mouth with his hands trying to cover up another giggle. He hears a door squeak open and Castiel yelling “boo” and laughs, quickly covering his mouth to try and stifle giggles. He hears Castiel gasp from the next room over then his feet quickly moving into his room.

“Deeean!” Castiel says as Dean hears him step into the room. “I know you’re in here.”

Dean backs up further into the closet, watching as Castiel’s shadow gets closer to the crack in the door. The footsteps stop as a shadow falls over the crack of the closet door. Dean holds his breath, almost vibrating with anticipation.

The door swings open and as Castiel opens his mouth to yell, Dean jumps out at him, tackling him to the floor. “Gotcha!” He laughs, tickling Castiel’s sides.

Castiel’s whole face scrunches as he tries to hold back a laugh, before it bursts out and he squirms underneath Dean. “Dean!” He pants, laughing harder. “I’m suppose to get you!”

Dean grins down at him, digging in his fingers to his friends sides and tickling him again. “Gotcha first! Now you gotta catch me.”

And with that Dean gets up off of Castiel, and starts running back down the stairs to the backyard. He hears Castiel’s steps not far behind, their laughter mingling together. Dean lets out another laugh, his smile stretched so far on his face it hurts. He loves when Castiel comes over to play. There’s just something about his friend that makes playing even more fun than with his other friends.

“Boys!” He hears his mother call. “Lunch time!”

Dean skids to a stop, turning and seeing Castiel powering towards him still. Dean starts to hold his hands out to stop his friend from running into him, but he’s too slow. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, taking him to the ground. The air pushes from his lungs before Castiel’s fingers dig into side and Dean rolls back ad forth laughing as his friend starts to tickle him.

“Cas!” Dean gasps. “Cas! You win! You win!”

Both breathless, Cas rolls off of him, laying beside him as they both catch their breaths. Dean’s mom calls for him again.

“Bet she mad peanut butter and jelly,” Dean says sitting up.

“Why do you think that?” Castiel asks pushing himself to his feet.

Dean chuckles and stands beside Cas and pokes his side. “‘Cause I told my mom it was your favorite.”

The smile Castiel gives him makes it feel like butterflies are fluttering in his stomach. “C’mon! I’ll race you!” He says not waiting for Castiel respond. They have the rest of the day to play. Hopefully Castiel’s parents let him come over tomorrow too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me going, loves. ^_^


End file.
